Paw Patrol Chase aggressive Problem
by wolfiethebluewolf
Summary: Chase has bin very aggressive but In The End it all Turns out to be a big Mistake sadly Enough Chase doesn't realize it Until The End of the Day?


.it was normal day in adventure bay and it was time for the pups there yearly wurm shot all of the pups had there shot accept for chase the police pup of the team katie was preparing the shot as chase was laying on his belly with his butt up in the air.

.okay chase ready for your shot?.asked katie.

.yep.

.dont worry it will .

.suddely cali jumped on the table causing chase his shot to fall on the ground.

.oooow cali .

.she then grabbed the shot from the ground and cleaned the needle with alcohol she placed a hand on one of chase his butt cheeks and holded the shot in the other.

.okay chase on the count of three.

.chase nods yes.

.one…two…th..done!.smiled katie.

.what you sure?.asked chase.

.yep all done…thes are new inproved needles they are so thin you barelly feel katty.

.hehe yeah thats chase.

.katie signed chase of her list and chase was allowed to go back to the lookout when chase came in the yard he saw marshall washing his truck with his watercannon.

.hi chase.

.Marshall Turned Around Smiling ate chase but accidently spraying chase wet.

.bark bark….oops hehe sorry marshall.

.chase looked ate marshall with a smile but the smile Faded away and Chase his eyes turned red.

.thx allot you stupid chase.

.sorry chase i didnt mean too spray marshall.

.i understand you cant help it your a clumpsy idiot who barelly can controle his bladder ate chase.

.marshall his cheeks turned red.

.hey you know i can not help it besides i said i was Marshall.

.you better be becaus if you spray me Again i will pour battery Acid In Your Eyes You got that!.said chase.

.marshall noded.

.chase walked into the lookout and his eyes turned brown againe.

.hu….that was weird…said chase.

.oooow hey chase alex just called he asked if you could come over to his tree ryder.

.sure but why?.said chase.

.he didnt ryder.

.chase runned to his bakkery Climbing up the ladder into alex his treehouse.

.Hi chase!.smiled alex.

.hey alex so whats up?.asked chase.

.well chase I was wondering If You Could Take Me Tomorrow to jake his Mountain because I have snowboarding Lessons tomorrow and Grandpa is too busy to take me so I was wondering If You Could Take Me tomorrow I'll Give You some treats if you take alex.

.sure i would Love chase.

.but then chase his eyes turned red and his face was showing a angry expression he started growling a bit as he approached alex closer.

.who do you think i am you slave your butler your chase.

.no…i…i..yo…your my alex.

.friend…friend?...your not my friend your just a annoying kid that interrupts our missions and fucks it all chase.

.but am just trying to alex.

.chase approached alex closer growling louder as he walked closer alex crawled into a corner and chase pushed his nose into alex his face growling louder and showing his sharp teeth.

.did you know i can bite you on places you dont even know abouth you cant image how much it would chase.

.chase stop please…said alex.

.alex started crying and tears started rolling from his cheeks chase his eyes turned back brown not reallising what happent he saw alex crying infront of him of.

.alex whats wrong why are you crying?.asked chase.

.go away!.said alex.

.why whats wrong?... chase.

.chase approached alex licking a tear away from alex his cheek…alex kicked chase away and runned out of his tree house into his bakkery chase felled a tear roll of his muzzel wondering what exactly happent chase walked back to the in the mean time made a phone call to ryder and told ryder that chase has bin very agressive against alex making him cry and threated him to bite him ryder told that he will have serious talk with chase becaus this cant continue like this.

.afther the phone call Chase Walked Into the lookout and saw all the pups looking shocked ate him.

.Why is everybody Staring at chase.

.Chase Care To Explain What ryder.

.What Do I Need To Explain?.asked chase curious.

.perhaps the fact You were very aggressive against Alex Called and Told Me that You Made Alex Cry and This Morning You told Marshall that you will pour battery Acid into his eyes I don't know what your problem is Mister but you are grounded!.yelled ryded with his finger pointing.

.chase his sad face turned into a Angry face with his eyes red.

.if you Still wanna use that hand i suggest you better get it out of my face!.said chase.

.that's Enough Go Into Your Dog House And Don't Come Out Until I say so!.said ryder angry.

.chase growled and in a blink of eye chase jumped On Top of Ryder and bited ryder into his hand ryder was knocked over crying out in pain as chase his teeth wer trapped into his hole team was shocked and so was ryder two small blood trails escaped from ryder his hand dripping on the floor and into chase his his eyes became Brown againe and Chase Saw what he did Chase Never Felt this Scared before.

.ryder…..i….am…am…. chase.

.he then licked the blood away from ryder his hand but then suddenly Ryder grabbed Chase by his Neck in the back And started dragging chase to his dog Apologize and cryed he was sorry as ryder was dragging him to his dog house with one putted chase into his dog house and activated the lock on the door.

.you gonna Stay In there I don't wanna see you Anymore By The End of the Day I am very disappointed In ryder his final words as he left The lookout of to katie.

.chase layed Down and cryed him self to sleep not knowing what happent?.

.later ate katie's ryder told her what happent she couldnt believe her ears as she was putting bandages on ryder his hand.

.ryder i know your angry but this doesnt sound like katie.

.i know i know…..i dont understand whats got into him ryder.

.when did he exactly started acting like this?.asked katie.

.i dont know i gues right afther he came back from you?.said ryder.

.i dont get it he was perfectly happy when he left?.said katie.

.Perhaps it has Something to do with that wurm shot you give him?.said ryder.

.impossible everybody seemed fine after I Give them?.said katie.

.katie pulled out the shot out of the trash showing it to ryder.

.uhhhhhh katie This Is a shot for ryder.

.what?.said katie.

.look it says right here…wurm shot for ryder.

.cant be i didnt gave cali her shot yet?.said katie.

. What If you give this to chase?.ryder.

.Oh my god It's All My Fault When I was about To Give Chase his shot cali jumped on the table and i probably switched them up when i picked them up from the ground!.said katie.

.that could Explain why Chase is being .

.we can fix this we need to give Chase the right shot or els he will Stay this katie.

.but isnt it Dangerous to give Chase a double .

.don't Worry It's completely .

.so later katie and ryder came up with a plan to give chase his shot with out chase being ate the Look Out Rocky knocked on the door of chase his dog house.

.hey chase its me Rocky I was wondering if you want to have a cookie I have One Left and I wanna give it to .

.thanks Rocky but I don't deserve It I'm a bad chase.

.i Feel bad too about What happened but Because of What happened I figured out you still haven't eat Anything All day so That's why I'm bringing you a small snack.

.chase his stomach growled.

.Well I'm hungry but What If Ryder sees us?.asked chase.

.don't Worry Ryder isnt home now please Open The Door Maybe we can talk about rocky.

.perhaps you chase.

.Chase Open The Door and saw Rocky Sitting in front of him with a paperbag.

.so where is the cookie?.asked chase.

.It's Right Here in the rocky.

.chase sticked his head deep into the bag looking for the cookie ryder approached chase and so did katie.

.uh Rocky I don't see a cookie in Here?.said chase.

.suddely Ryder pushed chase his face deep into the bag and katie gave him the shot.

.auw?!...katie you filthy whore I Know It Was you if I Catch you I will Make sure you…you…you…..hey what happent why is it so dark also rocky where is that cookie am .chase.

.later katie explained Everything To Chase And she Apologize for the Trouble she gote Chase into Apparently the shot for cats makes dogs very Apologize to ryder and marshall and later to alex too chase was Happy to drive Alex where he needed to be and told him that what ever he said to him or not meant not one word they bolt hugged each other and the next day chase drived alex to jake his mountain and recived a hole bag of dog treats it was all just a Big Mistake.

.THE END.


End file.
